In The Eye's of a Dreamer
by Elle0712
Summary: The claps echo in the big building, and there in the front stood two people with the grandest smiles on their faces...


Title: In the eyes of A dreamer.

A/n: I was bored, I know it's not the best but I might do a better version of this later. Thanks and reviews are more then welcomed!

PS. I'm very much a Brucas fan, and I dislike leyton a lot, but this is my version on how Brooke was thinking when they got married, you know that one moment were she just imagines herself getting married to Lucas. This is her dream. Her wish, its sad but i wanted to get into Brooke's head.

* * *

><p>"To Brooke and Lucas!"<p>

The claps echo in the big building, and there in the front stood two people with the grandest smiles on their faces.

"I wish you well, Congrats, There so perfect for each other, there meant to be" Was herd all around

There smiles never escaping, They all knew this day was going to come.

There love defeated it all.

"Brooke congrats" Nathan says to her, giving her a big tight hug

"Thanks" She squeals, "thanks so much! Nathan guess what? Were family, actual family!" She jumps and sequels again. And gives him another big hug and kiss on the forehead.

And then she spots the two people she was dying to see again.

"PEYTON!" she shouts. "JAKE!" She laughs as they quickly make there way to Brooke.

"Brooke your married, to Lucas!" Peyton laughs and hugs her best friends.

"I'm so happy for you, this was meant to happen,"

"I know! Peyt, that's so much for being here, gosh I missed you. I love you P-Sawyer!"

"I love you too B-Davis, and look at this you finally go that happily ever after." She smiles at her, truly happy her best friend got what she had always wanted.

Brooke smiles back and then goes towards Jake and surprises Jake with a big hug.

"Thanks Jake, for taking care of her, I love you too." she whispers and then lets go.

She was happy.

She twirls, she laughs, she smiles.

And then all of the sudden they watch in awe as the groom, who is madly in love grabs his new wife and pulls her into a long, passionate kiss.

Claps and cheers.

She pulls away and runs off like a little kid in a candy stores and laughs, her beautiful white gown flowing behind her.

"I love you Mr. Davis!" she shouts to him as she runs away.

He laughs and then goes to talk to his brother and the others.

She runs to her best friend, she jumps in her arms and then pulls away.

"I got what I wanted Haley! I got it, and it feels amazing!"

Haley smiles, and laughs at her overly cherry friend, but this time with a very good reason " I'm so happy Tigger, he loves you so much."

"I know" Brooke gushes

"It really looks like a dream come true, we all got what we wanted."

It was beautiful, it was magical, it's what she's always wanted. To marry the one boy who captured her heart at a young age.

"And now the newly Bride and Groom will make there way towards the dance floor, for their first dance as a married couple." the DJ announces and everyone claps.

Brooke looks over to Haley with a big smile and she searches for him and she finds those beautiful blue eyes of his and she walks towards him.

A giant smile etched on her face.

She finally married the one she has always loved.

She finally got him to see that he loves her.

She walks towards him, she holds out her hands.

He pulls her in and wraps his arms around her, and holds her tightly in his arms

"I love you," he whispers "so much,"

A small tear escapes and rolls down her porcelain cheek as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Brooke, Brooke?"

"Brooke?" She feels someone nudge her, she looks around, she see's Haley next to her.

She looks down at her dress, a beautiful dark purple dress.

She looks up.

Haley looks at her questionably, noticing the small tear that trickles down her cheek.

"You ok? You spaced out and…." she asks, " then gets distracted " there coming Brooke, there coming!" she yells with excitement.

Claps echo in the loud building and there in front stood two people with the grandest smiles, and in the corner stood the girl with tears in her eyes waiting to escape.

"TO PEYTON AND LUCAS!"


End file.
